Wiki Creepypasta:Proyecto Guillotina/Adopciones
Astoria y Sid son los encargados del proyecto. Orfanato Una familia peculiar Lo admito, no la he leído completa, pero la vi "por encima" y noté muchos errores de ortografía, sin embargo parece ser una buena historia. Linkdoge (discusión) 00:30 19 jun 2016 (UTC) Dije que probablemente me tomaría una semana, pero lo hice en un día Linkdoge (discusión) 14:41 19 jun 2016 (UTC) La cueva Cuestión de mala traducción.-- 07:23 9 oct 2015 (UTC) Pokémon Tommy Boy .------- Linkdoge (discusión) 14:41 19 jun 2016 (UTC) Red Dead Redemption: El Pulgatorio .------- GRAE La noche para recordar .------- Happy Appy : Fright House Screamers .------- La casa de los mil espíritus .------- Cry Baby Lan .------- Experiencias Candle Cove: Tales of the Laughingstock .------- La Cinta VHS de Scarface .------- Richard Pryor .------- Hero 1--15 .------- Red Dwarf IX .------- SeeSaw .------- Sonic X - Episode 79 .------- The Opposite .------- La misteriosa muerte de Miranda .------- Hora de cierre .------- Red Rum .------- Los secretos oscuros de Scooby Doo .------- CREEPY ACT .------- Una carta para ti que no leerás jamás conmigo .------- Crystal Dreams .------- El Reflejo de la Oscuridad .------- La leí por encima y creo que puedo hacer algo, pido alrededor de 2 semanas Serpiente | Muro | http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/terrariapruebas/es/images/0/0e/KiritoSnake.png Cascabeles Nocturnos .------- Liar Mala traducción.-- 23:17 26 oct 2015 (UTC) Kilometro 0 Mejore un poco la redacción solo que no tengo cabeza para darle un buen final. Ahi se los dejo.-- 13:24 30 oct 2015 (UTC) : Por lo que he leído por encima se ve muy bien, con gusto espero poder hacerle un buen final. --Cordura (discusión) 23:43 29 ene 2016 (UTC) Boleto al paraiso Hace tiempo mejore un poco la ortografía y demás pero aun necesita ser bien pulida la historia. --Cordura (discusión) 18:02 27 nov 2015 (UTC) Señor pared Mala traducción.-- The Morning Show My Pain Cuestión de mejorar un poco la redacción (sobre todo el exceso de comas).--Issie The Blue Man El Robador de Caras Tiene demasiados errores en la redacción, por lo que parece un descendiente del Traductor de Google. Suicide sadie La historia ya la conocía pero tiene una pésima redacción.-- Issie Spongecry2.avi .Cuestión de mala Traducción. --以西结书 (discusión) 03:42 14 dic 2015 (UTC) La verdadera historia de Mcdonalds Mala redacción, lo mismo con el cómo se desarrolla la historia... La Pagina Web "Find Me" Muchos errores de ortografía y una calidad muy baja en redacción El Misfit Black DIamond Vale, no es el mejor artículo, pero al menos espero poder arreglarlo un poco n.n pido 15 días porque yolo. El halloween no es siempre divertido La historia es, en cierto modo, original. Le arreglé la ortografía y gran parte de la redacción, pero todavía hay que hacerle algunos cambios, por ejemplo, la aparición de Slenderman, Jeff, etc. Me parece que debe ser reemplazado por otra cosa, algo más original. También hay que mejorar los diálogos, que son bastante infantiles. : Travis Bike Una buena trama -y original-, pero mal redactada, si se arregla la redacción y se hacen unos pequeños cambios, puede llegar a ser una gran creepypasta. CREPY YO. "No soy tu solución pero sí un mejor disfraz" (discusión) 14:41 18 dic 2015 (UTC) La ultima Flor Como está, no es casi nada: sólo una serie de datos muy escasos que dan a entender tan sólo el comienzo de una historia, en un mundo nada explicado. Sería bueno que se le extendiera, que se le explicara bien y se le diera el toque necesario para estar en la wiki; así como está, es mucho el darle una oportunidad aquí. 06:42 23 dic 2015 (UTC) : , pronto tendré a mi familia completa y olvidaré la ausencia de mis padres muertos. :'D-- 07:18 23 dic 2015 (UTC) Una Nueva Pc E.M.P La Señora Crying Mala traducción.-- 16:05 29 dic 2015 (UTC) DayZ - El Crematorio .------- Graduación .------- La Doncella De Hierro .------- Sin funcionamiento ANYMORE .------- Vault 975 Mala traducción.-- 16:09 1 ene 2016 (UTC) West Mala traducción.-- 16:09 1 ene 2016 (UTC) Slender Memories Sería una lástima que la eliminaran por estar incompleta. Espero que alguien le de un merecido final.-- 13:20 3 ene 2016 (UTC) Revolución parte 1 Lo mismo que arriba.-- 13:20 3 ene 2016 (UTC) Dating Game Mala traducción. CREPY YO. "No soy tu solución pero sí un mejor disfraz" (discusión) 13:31 11 ene 2016 (UTC) SCP-1000 .------- A partir del "nivel 3" se ve la mala traducción. Yo me encargo, pido 10 horas Ya lo e terminado. Perdón si me pedí tiempo de mas, no sabia si me daría el tiempo o no. Adissan: el camino de piedra .------- Eso estaba ahí, otra vez .------- SCP-1595 .------- Unos minutos. Terminé. La leyenda de Joshua Coffin .------- De mortal a Inmortal .------- El Strider de las Secuoyas .------- Ataque de psicosis .------- Testimonios de Blood Blender .------- The CD .------- La antigua casa de mi abuelo No es mala la idea pero si mejorasen un poco la redacción, sería un buen relato.-- Issie La entrada del espejo Lo mismo opino de este.-- Issie La colección de tijeras .-- Issie Pido dos semanas. Usuario:Valemili1812 A cualquiera le puede pasar .-- Issie La criatura de Pripyat .-- Issie Willy Wonka Beta Tape Mala traducción.-- 17:40 17 ene 2016 (UTC) Las peores pesadillas suceden en la cama Está incompleta. Necesita que alguien le de un buen final .-- 17:40 17 ene 2016 (UTC) Pido una semana. Creo que la puedo salvar. http://es.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Valemili1812 Las Horas Malditas Mala redacción.-- 17:40 17 ene 2016 (UTC) Espero esta vez no equivocarme con los códigos, pido dos semanas.---x-ANZUS-x- (discusión) 18:32 28 may 2016 (UTC) La picadura Malisima redacción.-- 17:40 17 ene 2016 (UTC) La oscuridad dentro de nosotros Mala traducción.-- 17:40 17 ene 2016 (UTC) Categoría:Navegación Fiesta sangrienta Mala traduccion -- 00:06,1/20/2016 00:06 20 ene 2016 (UTC) Grim el caníbal Mala traduccion -- 00:06,1/20/2016 00:06 20 ene 2016 (UTC) Grasp Mala traduccion -- 00:06,1/20/2016 00:06 20 ene 2016 (UTC) Grafitti Usuario:Another_Proxy}} Mala traduccion -- 00:06,1/20/2016 00:06 20 ene 2016 (UTC) Grave error No sé si es una traduccion mala o una redaccion pésima... -- 00:06,1/20/2016 00:06 20 ene 2016 (UTC) : lo he de editar este fin de semana para salvar este creppypasta Dangerdark24 La Espada .-- Issie : Considerando lo "larga" que es, no me tomará mucho más de dos semanas. / La Familia White .-- Issie : Huh, corta y sin demasiados errores visibles, perfecta para mí. Creo que me tomará poco menos de tres días o dos. / Luz de la noche .------- SCP-158 .------- Solo unos minutos. Terminé. El ritual .------- Penny in water .------- Redención .------- Cheat desconocido .------- Generación de íncubos (cap. 1) . La plantilla abarca los tres capítulos. Perfeccionar relato.------- El acosador .------- Judge Angels Una tarjeta de memoria .--- Almendroso Day One Perfeccionar traducción. CREPY YO. "No soy tu solución pero sí un mejor disfraz" (discusión) 13:07 25 ene 2016 (UTC) Diario de un loco Mala traducción. CREPY YO. "No soy tu solución pero sí un mejor disfraz" (discusión) 13:07 25 ene 2016 (UTC) Different Pairs (Of Wings) No es la peor traducción, pero debe ser perfeccionada. CREPY YO. "No soy tu solución pero sí un mejor disfraz" (discusión) 13:07 25 ene 2016 (UTC) UBOA .Otra victima del traductor de Google.--'[[Usuario:Dr.Zhou.000|'以西结书']]' 70px|link=Contribuciones:Dr.Zhou.000"Somos lo que comemos". 17:22 26 ene 2016 (UTC) 9, solo eso No sé si es mala redacción, o mala traducción. Creo que la segunda. CREPY YO. "No soy tu solución pero sí un mejor disfraz" (discusión) 13:42 27 ene 2016 (UTC) Los "Hacha" Esta un poco mal redactada pero creo que se puede hacer algo. --Cordura (discusión) 15:03 27 ene 2016 (UTC) Ya hice lo que pude para repararla, espero que haya quedado por lo menos aceptable en la wiki Serpiente | Muro | http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/terrariapruebas/es/images/0/0e/KiritoSnake.png Ya le corregí lo que me faltaba, creo que ya quedo minimo aceptable Serpiente | Muro | http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/terrariapruebas/es/images/0/0e/KiritoSnake.png Los ángeles caídos Debe perfeccionarse la redacción; hay varias fraes que no se entienden. CREPY YO/Norberto Kicillof. "No soy tu solución pero sí un mejor disfraz". Norberto vive en nuestros corazones.(? (discusión) 15:42 3 feb 2016 (UTC) . ~~~~ Mariam .------- El arlequín .------- La verdadera visión del mundo .------- La voz de una asesina .------- Red Eyes .------- SCP-1048 .------- mentario}} T Minutos y ya. io:ADNET88/Firma}} Terminé. [[SCP-104 .------- Este nene necesita un padre que lo traduzca bien :V, para el fin de semana esta listo Serpiente | Muro | http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/terrariapruebas/es/images/0/0e/KiritoSnake.png Pos no contaba con "la astucia" de los estudios :,v, asi que tendre que pedir un par de dias mas para seguir reparandola(la estoy trabajando en word) Serpiente | Muro | http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/terrariapruebas/es/images/0/0e/KiritoSnake.png Ya que "lostbrayden" no la arregló y pasó casi un mes, yo la repararé. Pido 5 días. Ya terminé El duelo .------- El espantapájaros .------- 7 Puertas del Infierno .------- : , aún así me lo llevo. c: -- 19:06 27 feb 2016 (UTC) Noche tormentosa Croce/Firma}} La Piú Bella=.------- dopción|Perfeccionar relato La Piú Bella Croce/Firma}} El acosador .------- opción|Mala traducción}}.-- El acosador e/Firma}} Hoody .Mala traduccion y redacc Hoody .Mala traduccion y redaccion ligera.-- 22:30 5 feb 2016 (UTC) Dark Link En mi opinión creo que es buena,pero tiene mala traducción-- Almendra Ángel del Caos Debe ordenarse mejor el texto y perfeccionarse la redacción. CREPY YO/Norberto Kicillof. "No soy tu solución pero sí un mejor disfraz". Norberto vive en nuestros corazones.(? (discusión) 13:54 8 feb 2016 (UTC) Wisp .------- ¿Existe El Snuff? .------- El Conde de Abanondes Yo estaba cuando el usuario dijo que escribiría esta historia, es más, Abanondes es un fail mío, y como veo que tiene algunos errores que pueden ser mejorados, quiero hacerlo, así que me la pido por... 30 días, ¿por qué no? (probablemente termine mucho antes, pero ya que) :Actualización 02/03/2016: Por varios problemas que he tenido no he podido editarla antes, lo estoy haciendo poco a poco así que pido disculpas y, principalmente, paciencia. Maybe Mala traducción.-- La lluvia de un pianista Mala traudcción. CREPY YO/Norberto Kicillof. "No soy tu solución pero sí un mejor disfraz". Norberto vive en nuestros corazones.(? (discusión) 13:16 22 feb 2016 (UTC) : Una semana, plz Bloody ángel Mala ortografía. Me sorprendía que nadie la hubiera puesto... / Skinwalker Mala traducción.--/ Cura para el cáncer .------- Noche de Brujas .-------- El túnel prohibido .------- The Baby Alive Doll .------- La desaparición de Oliver Thomas .------- Un secuestro .------- Rap Rat .------- Tú y la pianista .------- The Legend of Zelda: Archivos Secretos .------- Morbus.avi .------- Hypno’s Lullaby .------- Danger .------- : Pido no más de tres días. / Freddy butcher .-- Issie Nathan the nobody .-- Issie Big daddy and sleeping daugher .------- Lepidosauromorpha Superioris .-------- Quieres ver un truco de magia?-papagrande / Eterno infierno Sé que yo lo subí, pero necesita alguien que le dedique algo de tiempo y amor para que sea bienvenida en la wiki. / Pokemon Creepy black de nintendo . Nuevamente el Infame Traductor de Google se sale con las suyas.-- 02:58 17 mar 2016 (UTC) Jvk1166z.esp Traductor de Google. 20:40 24 mar 2016 (UTC) Raven Ranger Traductor de Google. 02:45 29 mar 2016 (UTC) Arcane .-- Issie Hobo heart .-- Issie Pido unos minutos.-- Nick Vanill .-- Issie Deja Vu , pide una familia amorosa La sombra de mi sombra Tiene pinta de mala traducción, pero una buena mala traducción, de esas que se entiende lo que dice casi en todo momento xD El que quiera un trabajito fácil, aquí hay uno. Killertouch: El portador de la muerte No tengo mucho que decir, me da lástima tener que enviar esta creepypasta aquí, pero su ortografía es muy mala y su redacción no es de las mejores que he visto, es más, hasta las acciones y los diálogos no están bien separados y ordenados. Algo para mejorar mucho. / Y recuerda no le abras a desconocidos No es mala la historia, y refuerza el hecho de que a veces los Usuarios no registrados aportan cosas buenas. El único defecto es la mala redacción y las faltas de ortografía (que probablemente se me pasaron algunas por alto mientras la leía) Rouge the proxy La historia es cliché, la redacción no la respalda y su ortografía deja mucho que desear. Pútrida en todos los aspectos posibles. / Abstenencia de luz Bien, aquí la ortografía no es tan horrorosa como la anterior, pero su redacción tiene para mejorar. La historia no es mala ni tampoco buena, si alguien se dispone a arreglarla al menos sería digna de permanecer en CW. / : No se ve tan mal, pido dos semanas.---x-ANZUS-x- (discusión) 18:32 28 may 2016 (UTC) Palomos del Infierno 1/3 / Palomos del Infierno 2/3 / Palomos del Infierno 3/3 /